


Suggested stories of FE3H by the fans.

by MidnightJoker



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, I will post on Tumblr too?, Modern in the story somewhere?, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, My Unit | Byleth Twins, One Shot Collection, Send ideas!, you guys decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: Hey guys, I need help in getting one-shots for this story. You can make it angsty or happy, it's up to you!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 26
Kudos: 5





	1. Hello!

**Hey guys, it's me! I was hoping you guys might help me out of a writer's block.**

**Can you guys provide me with some one shot stories for this story?**

**I'm very thankful if you guys participate.**

**Just leave some ideas in the comments.**

**(I have writer's block and idk if you guys will help.)**


	2. Wars and the ashen demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth, tired of losing her students, decides to enter the war, not as herself but as The Ashen Demon to end the war and save her students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Suggested by Lunalight)  
> The Ashen Demon is actually an entity Byleth can transform into, it's a dragon creature with horns and a tail that are in fire. It's also SUPER OP.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!!!" Ashe yelled as he ran down the castle hallways corridor towards Dimitri's throne room.

"What is it?" Dimitri barked in response.

"You know the professor hasn't come back since your commotion with her, right?" Ashe asked.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Dimitri wondered as he begins to grow impatient.

"There's _something_ roaming all of Fodlan. A dragon-like beast flying over The Empire, The Alliance, and our skies. It goes around aiding the citizens of Fodlan in any ways it can, but upon spotting a soldier, whether they serve Us, The Empire, The Knights of Serios, or the Alliance it will become hostile and attack." Ashe begins.

"Give me details about said creature." Dimitri says to Ashe.

"It's an ancient beast, prophesied to be one of Sothis' numerous guardians and her trusted ally. It is commonly known as the Ashen Demon and it was last spotted 2,200 years ago! It will attack any soldier or knight indiscriminately, We have suffered major blows in our defenses. Other lords refuse to send assistance for fear of an attack upon their troops." Ashe begins. "The dragon is green with red eyes it's horns and tail are always on fire. It attacks with it's wings, fire, electricity, magic, and it roars to strengthen and heal itself. Sightings of this beast haven't been reported since it was last seen. But after the Professor went off, sightings of the beast have skyrocketed!"

"It sounds powerful, have any soldiers tried to avoid combat with it?" Dimitri wondered.

"A few soldiers have been able to escape with their lives, but they recall traumatic experiences upon being asked how it behaved." Ashe sighed. "When I told them if there was an off chance that they were gonna emerge victorious against it, one of the soldiers said the chances of slaying the Ashen Demon and slim or none. Being a Knight or soldier around it is a death sentence and they refuse to go back."

"The professor is missing, this thing is running rampant and the soldiers are all fearing an attack?" Dimitri began. "There is no chance that the Ashen Demon would harm the knights of Serios."

"Your highness..." Dedue says in his deep voice. "If this _monstrosity_ was to ever attack again, we'd have no choice but to surrender. Not just us, but The Knights, The Empire, even The Alliance are trying to move their troops through any means necessary to avoid attracting it's attention."

"The Knights have no more troops to fight, their last group of knights were slaughtered this morning." Ashe sighed.

"The Empire and the Alliance, what about them?" Dimitri asked.

"Both are considering surrender, they feel that if they end the war they can save their troops. But they're still fighting for now." Dedue grunts.

 _ **"END THE WAR!!!"**_ A voice yelled. Dimitri, and the Blue Lions ran outside the castle, the Ashen Demon was standing, injured and dead soldiers from the Knights, The Empire, The Alliance, even the kingdom of Faerghus, all surrounding the beast. One Alliance soldier didn't listen and attack the beast with their spear, only to be killed in the spot.

 _ **"ENDING THIS WAR IS THE ONLY WAY YOUR LIVES WILL BE SPARED, IF YOU DARE FIGHT ON I WILL END YOUR ARMIES WITH MY POWER! END THE WAR OR YOU WILL PERISH!!!"**_ The Ashen Demon roared. The injured soldiers each looked around, their comrades, friends even, were among the dead because they wanted to keep fighting. Was this truly it? Was ending the war the only way they could live? The soldier let his weapon go, the clattering of weapons on the floor signified the ending of the war, many soldiers had died as a result of being foolish and challenging the beast.

 _ **"If I FIND ANY MORE FIGHTING I WILL COME BACK AND SLAUGHTER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!"**_ The beast bellows. A bright light surrounds it as the beast is consumed, left in it's place was Byleth, who was unconscious.

"So that's why they call her the Ashen Demon." Dimitri whispered. He didn't care about anything anymore.

All he cared about was her...

His Beloved.

A petty discussion of her trying to convince everyone to not go to war had failed, so she did the next thing she could.

She had to convince them as the Ashen Demon. Sure enough, war had concluded with major losses to every army.

**(thanks to Lunalight for the idea. Send more!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send more ideas! Plz?


	3. The man raised by lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a freak incident in his hometown, A five year old Dimitri is left to be raised by lions.  
> Years later, he becomes a feral man, a human raised by lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Suggested by BlueDoll_eyes)  
> Dimitri WAS raised by lions, but most of the time. hunters found him protecting lions and sent him to live and learn in cities he eventually escaped from these families and learned everything by himself.

**(Dimitri is 18, Byleth is 19. and a veterinarian.)**

In the wilds of Fodlan were animals that were prideful of their land and how they were better than the others. In fodlan, rumors of a man raised by Lions, he didn't behave like them but he protected them. Byleth, a graduate of Fodlan veterinarian school, has been sent to the forests to care and aid for any injured lions and animals.

"Are you sure?" Byleth asked as she walked towards the wilds.

"Positive!" Her employer smiled. "Some of them are no longer in condition and need to be put down."

"Alright?" Byleth wondered. She hung up her phone and walked through the wilds, the tall yellow grass covered everything on the floor, including some traps _someone_ set up to trap hunters, predators, and prey. Byleth was unfortunate enough to step in one.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Byleth yelled as the trap ensnared her by her leg and lifted up in the air.

"WHO SENT YOU?!" A man barked. He was around 6 feet tall as his right eye had a scar over it, his hair was messy and blonde, his eyes were as blue as the ocean/ Byleth couldn't help but admire him.

"WHO SENT YOU?!" He barked again.

"Fodlan Animal Care Enterprises?" Byleth says. "I just got out of college and this was first job."

"So, _THEY_ sent you?" The man asked.

"First, let me introduce myself." Byleth begins. "I'm Byleth Esiner."

"My name is Dimitri. Dimitri Alexander Blayddid." Dimitri begins, he releases her as she gets up.

"Were you raised by lions? Everyone is making rumors you were." Byleth asked.

"Yes..." Dimitri begins. "I was raised by lions, yes. But what has that got to do with anything?"

"They think about coming into the wilds, and separating you from the lions that raised you." Byleth whimpered. "If only we could stop them."

"We can." Dimitri begins. "If we were to assault them while they weren't looking, they'd have to retreat!"

"But then we'd know our assistant would help you..." A voice snickered, Byleth's employer let out a small chuckle as she walked forwards.

"Why would you do this?!" Byleth says. "These creatures have NEVER harmed anyone!"

"There have been attacks on humans, and they're all gonna pay!" Her employer smiled.

"the lions are endangered!" Byleth exclaims. Her employer points at Byleth and Dimitri along with the lions.

"Kill them." She stated calmly. Byleth and Dimitri watched as the lions were hunted and slaughtered. The lions that raised Dimitri were the first ones to perish as the two had been captured.

"What do we do now?" Dimitri asked.

"I-I'm sorry!" Byleth says as tears run down her cheeks. "I-I got you into this mess and I can't help you get out!" Dimitri embraced Byleth and sighed.

"It is ok, Byleth." Dimitri sighed. "You have tried your best." Dimitri noticed a weapon on the floor of the van as he picked it up. No, there was no chance he'd let himself or his new best friend get hurt, he got up and aimed the weapon before shooting the driver. He hit the floor with maximum force as Dimitri broke the glass and got into the driver's seat. He ran through multiple F.A.C.E barricades as they had made it through to another city.

"DARN THAT MAN OF LIONS!!" Byleth's employer begins. "IF YOU EVER COME BACK TO THIS PART OF FODLAN, I'LL MAKE SURE IT'LL BE YOUR LAST DAY!" Dimitri rolled down the driver's window and flipped the lady off, before rolling it back up. He had just escaped... with his friend and potential lover. Byleth kissed him once they were free. they had started a relationship unknowingly but felt attracted to each other.

**(End of chapter 3.)**

Send more ideas, plz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send more ideas!


	4. Byleth, The Ashen... Goddess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea and Byleth have confronted Edelgard, but Rhea demands Byleth's crest to kill Edelgard herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Suggested by Lunalight)  
> (Also, headcanon: When Byleth is possessed by Sothis, she respects Dimitri but treats Rhea like a child.)

"You have humiliated your breathen, wicked girl!" Rhea boomed towards Edelgard. "Professor! Give me your crest, I must finish this myself!"

"W-What?" Dimitri stammered. "B-But that will _kill_ her!"

"Please, Rhea, surely there is another way. I need this crest to live!" Byleth sighed.

"Professor, give me the crest!" Rhea grunts. "That is an order."

"No." Byleth whispered. "I need to live. You and Seteth just want me as a vessel for Sothis. Well, mostly you."

"I need that crest!" Rhea barks as she casts a spell hitting Byleth in her chest.

"My....... crest......" Byleth whispered as her body hit the floor hard.

"PROFESSOR!!!" Dimitri yells. He could not believe his eyes.

Byleth fell...

His professor has died...

All of it, All of it was Rhea's fault...

"Why... Why did you do this Rhea? You _KILLED_ her!" Dimitri yelled. The ground began to shake as if in an earthquake as light surrounded the area around Byleth, lifting her body into the air.

"W-What's going on?" Dimitri asked.

"Hubert! Where are the troops?" Edelgard wondered.

"Sorry Lady Edelgard." Hubert grunts. "They've all been smite-ed. Along with Those who slither in the dark, all have faced Divine judgement."

"P-Professor?" Dimitri wondered. Byleth landed softly feet first on the ground, her eyes were still closed but it wasn't Byleth that was in the body, sure she was revived but it was someone else in her body.

"Professor?" Dedue wondered. "Are you doing ok?"

"Oh, I am not the professor, apologizes for getting your hopes up, I am temporarily borrowing her body for now." Byleth says.

"She sounds like..." Dedue begins..

"M-Mother?" Rhea asked. "I-Is that you, mother?"

"Tsk, why have you destroyed this poor professor's crest, Serios?" Byleth asked in Sothis' voice.

"M-Mother!" Rhea whimpered. She ran towards Byleth and embraced her. "Mother, I finally brought you back!"

"What is going on here?!" Seteth asked as he, and Flayn walked into the holy tomb.

"Serios, you have a lot of explaining to do.." Sothis sighed.

"Rhea what have you done?!" Seteth asked as he ran towards them.

"Ah, Cichol." Sothis sighed, "Can you talk some sense into your murderous sister? I taught her to bring families together, not tear them apart!"

"Mother." Rhea begins. "I have done no such things."

"Serios, how many times have I told you not to separate families?" Sothis asked.

"Mother, you have smite-ed those who defiled your tomb!" Rhea smiled.

"I must punish you Serios." Sothis begins. "You have separated the professor from her mother, just to revive me. you must learn that your actions have consequences." Sothis looked over to the Blue lions and gave a gentle bow,

"Apologies for an inconveniences. " She says. Sothis turned to Rhea as a spell formed in her hands.

"You have become deranged!:I will make sure you don't harm anyone anymore!" Sothis boomed, She used a powerful spell killing Rhea and left Byleth's body leaving Byleth to get up on her own.

"Professor!" Dimitri smiled as he hugged Byleth. "I've missed you!"

"Huh? Seteth, Flayn?" Byleth asked. "Why do I feel, like I've been possessed by a goddess?"

"You were." Flayn sighed. "The goddess possessed you after Rhea killed you."

"Then." Seteth begins. "Mother killed her using your body." Edelgard stood there in shock. her whole army lost because the Archbishop had mother issues.

"Take these two and anyone still alive from the flame empire.." Byleth ordered. "They do not deserve to see the light of day!" Knights and soldiers ran and captured them while searching the monastery for spies. So far, none had been found.

At least... for now...

The war had been prevented...

**(End of chapter 4)**

send more ideas!

(I'm surprised at how clonky and good these ideas are.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send more!


	5. Leaving the monastery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jeralt's death at the hands of Kronya, Byleth seeks to leave the monastery. With the aid of Sothis, Byleth leaves Fodlan in search of a new continent to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Suggested by Lunalight.)  
> Also Byleth will fake her death.

"I am sorry, professor..." Seteth begins. "We know how saddened you must feel losing your father. I offer my condolences.."

"Offer your condolences?" Byleth whimpered before getting madder to the point of bursting. "OFFER YOUR CONDOLENCES?! MY FATHER WAS HAVING THE TIME OF HIS LIFE, RHEA THEN RIPPED MY MOTHER'S HEART OUT JUST TO SEE HER'S WHICH SHE'LL DO TO ME NO DOUBT, MY FATHER HAD TO ESCAPE WITH ME TO SAVE ME, HE WAS FORCED BACK INTO THE KNIGHTS OF SERIOS! THEN WHEN MY FATHER IS KILLED ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?!"

"Professor..." Rhea begins.

"My father was right..." Byleth sighed, "It's better to live as a mercenary than to live cooped up in a church that doesn't respect you."

"Professor." Seteth begins.

"Just... don't talk to me ever again, can we at least do _THAT_ right?!" Byleth walked off and sighed. She was headed towards her dorm and locked herself inside.

"Hello?" Leonie asked. "Professor, can I come in?" Byleth unlocked the door as Leonie went inside.

"Professor.." She begins. "I am sorry for your loss... I just have a question..."

"What is it?" Byleth wondered.

"Do you... appreciate Jeralt?" Leonie asked.

"W-What?" Byleth asked.

"You said that you didn't know if Jeralt was your father. Therefore you m-" Leonie begins. Then without warning, without hesitation, Byleth sucker punched Leonie, making her bleed.

"OF COURSE I APPRECIATE JERALT, YOU WANNABE BLADE BREAKER!" Byleth yelled. 'YOU HAVE **_NO_** RIGHT TO CRITICIZE ME! I'M CAPTAIN JERALT'S ONLY DAUGHTER!! DID HE SPEND MOST OF YOUR CHILDHOOD TRYING TO MAKE YOU SMILE? DID HE PAY SO MUCH ATTENTION TO YOU WHEN YOU WERE 13 AND HE THOUGHT A BOY WOULD STEAL YOU AWAY? INSTEAD OF TELLING ME HOW I SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T BE AROUND MY FATHER, MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO WORK OUT YOUR ISSUES!"

"Professor..." Leonie whispered.

"Leave..." Byleth says coldly. "Leave, NOW! Your no longer welcome here in my room!" Leonie ran off to tend to her bleeding, Dimitri tried to cheer up his professor. For most part he succeeded; as Byleth stayed in her room for the day as someone took over her job then.

One week had passed....

It soon turned into two weeks...

Two weeks finally made way to three weeks as the knights had started searching around for Byleth...

One day while going to check on the others, Mercedes seen Byleth's room open a peek...

She walks forward and opens the room door and sees Byleth on the floor, a bloody dagger next to her body, her dorm ransacked and empty.

"OH DEAR GODDESS!!!" Mercedes screamed. She ran towards the monastery to report the body, minutes later everyone was huddled around the room.

"No... No... She couldn't have done this... T-This is fake... Right?" Anette whispered.

"I can't believe she'd go out like this..." Rhea whispered.

"She was like a sister to me.." Flayn cried..

"Leonie was the last one to be in here. What happened to her?" Dedue asked.

"S-She was mad because I told her she didn't appreciate Jeralt." Leonie whispered.

"T-There is no way she's dead!" Dimitri whispered. "She's off there somewhere, I will find her!"

**(Five years later)**

It has been five years since Byleth was 'killed' and Dimitri has gone feral. constantly blaming himself for her death.

_"It's your fault.."_

_"You killed me..."_

_"I'm dead because of you..."  
_

_"Even if you saved me... I would never be your wife..."_

No..

No...

Dimitri refused to believe Byleth was dead.. He was arriving at a new continent, hoping to find clue of his beloved's whereabouts. They had docked there as the king of one of the regions had joined forces with them, Dimitri spotted a green haired woman who looked a lot like Byleth.

"Excuse me." Dimitri says to the woman. "Have you seen Byleth Esiner? I plan to find her and make her my queen... It's the least I can do after I... I made her run away..."

"B-Byleth?" The woman whispered. "You want to make her... your queen? I think I may know her.."

"Where is she?" Dimitri wondered. "I-I must make sure she never feels heartbroken ever again!"

"Dima.." The woman whispered. "I-It's me... Byleth... I missed you... I love you!" Dimitri hugged the woman, he could sense his beloved's aura within the woman.

"H-How did you escape? How are you alive?!" Felix asked as he ran over to them.

"I asked Sothis to fake my death with a clone of me, while I fled here." Byleth giggled. "If you wish for me to go back to Fodlan, I can't... not until I'm ready.."

"At least consider fighting for the kingdom." Dimitri sighed.

"Fine." Byleth replied. "But I will need something to hide my identity."

"Very well." Dimitri nods.

**(End of chapter 5)**

In case anyone is curious Byleth did end up fighting for the Kingdom and gave them the victory in the war.

Edelgard unmasked her in her final form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send more!  
> (I'm surprised no Byleth angst has been requested yet)


	6. The return of Kronya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Kronya and Jeralt both live, in this AU Byleth is unconscious and Kronya stumbles upon her, transforms into her and encounters her students and Jeralt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Suggested by me since I got no AU requests.)

**(This takes place during the Azura moon route)**

"Where is she?!" Jeralt boomed.

"Who are you looking for Captain Jeralt?" Dimitri wondered.

"My KID!" Jeralt yelled. "You were all the last ones to see her."

"Mister Jeralt.." Flayn whispered. "I think I know where Byleth is."

"Where is she?!" Jeralt wondered. "My daughter has got to be alive!" Jeralt and the Blue lions searched around Fodlan. until they stumbled upon Those Who Slither In The Dark with Byleth.

"Professor!" Dimitri begins in a worried tone. "Professor, are you feeling ok?"

"Kid, why are you there? Those snakes will destroy Fodlan!" Jeralt grunts.

"Hehehe..." 'Byleth' snickered. "I'm not Byleth you old fool. I'm Kronya! It's so nice to see you again, Jeralt... This time I'll kill you... Now to make this death more painful, I'LL KILL YOU AS YOUR DAUGHTER! HAHAHAHA!"

"Y-You..." Jeralt begins. "If you've killed my kid... I'll kill you!" Jeralt gets on his horse and unsheathed his lance. The Blue Lions and Jeralt rushed towards the enemy as the enemy troops were getting slaughtered. Kronya walked towards all of them.

"YOUR ALL SO USELESS!!" Kronya yelled in Byleth's voice before stopping in front one of the mages.

"KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!!!" Dimitri yelled. "MAKE SURE THEY SUFFER!"

"F-Father...." Byleth's weak voice says. she emerged from the Holy Tomb and looked frail, as if she had barely escaped a terrible fate.

"How did she get out?!" Kronya yelled. "Forget killing them, silence that professor if we silence her when she as it her weakest!"

"F-Father... D-Dimitri... anyone.... help me..." Byleth says weakly.

"KILL HER! KILL HER NOW!!!" Kronya barked. Byleth was fragile as she couldn't fight and she was being targeted.

"We have to protect her!" Jeralt says. "If my daughter dies it's on your heads!" Flayn has taken down a few mages as Dimitri has killed the mage that was about to kill Byleth.

"D-Dima..." Byleth whispered as she leaned in and slightly kissed him. "T-Thank you... B-But w-why do I feel s-so... weak?"

"I'll help make sure your ok." Dimitri begins. "I got her, let's help rescue the professor!"

"You will pay for that..." Jeralt whispered. On top of his horse he began to attack Kronya.

"Awwwwwww, what's the matter you old hag?" Kronya snickered. "Scared to hurt me because I look like your daughter?"

"Your not my daughter... I will make sure you suffer!" Jeralt yelled as he stabbed Kronya with his lance.

"No.. impossible..." Kronya begins. "How... I lost?" Her disguise had broken. Kronya's bleeding wounds had eventually killed her as the blue lions begins to tend to Byleth.

"Are you ok?" Dimitri asked. While Mercedes was tending to Byleth's wounds Byleth was starting to feel a little better.

"Something.. Something took my strength out of me.." Byleth whimpered. "I can't fight right now..."

"How did Kronya get ahold of your form?" Ingrid asked.

"I actually fought her.." Byleth whispered. "She captured me... a few mages supporting her cast a spell on me, I felt her sample my blood I only saw her drink three drops of my blood... when she turned into me she cast a sleep spell on me... That's all I remember"

"A shapeshifter..." Jeralt begins. "She can change her form through drinking blood... Just three drops at that."

"We may have killed her... but her allies may still be on the loose!" Dedue sighs.

"They will be brought down.." Byleth nods.

**(End of chapter 6)**

Send more ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send more please!


	7. How the man raised by lions came to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequal to the man who was raised by lions. In this chapter we find out how Dimitri met the lions who raised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Suggested by BlueDoll_Eyes)

**(Set before man raised before lions chapter)**

"Why can't we save the child?" A woman asked holding a three year old Dimitri in her arms.

"Mama!" Dimitri cried.

"Let go of him, no matter where we send him, they'll always find him!" The man yelled. The two parents placed the toddler Dimitri on a truck as they got inside.

"Where going?" Dimitri asked.

"Somewhere far away from _them._ far away from your auntie & uncle. They've gone mad!" Dimitri's mother begins. Before stopping at a safari.

"Stay here..." His mother says. "Mommy will come get you when the coast is clear."

"bye.." The three year old Dimitri sighed as his mother drove off to see if they had gone anywhere.

Hours had turned into Days...

Days turned into weeks...

Weeks turned into months....

Eventually Dimitri never saw his mother again. He was taken in by a pride of lions as the cubs took a liking to him.

**(Three years later)**

"Ma'am we found a six year old boy among the lions!" A man said holding Dimitri's arms together.

"A boy?" The woman asked. "Here in the safari?!"

"Lemme go!" Dimitri growled as he bit the grown man's hands. Dimitri was eventually dragged into a school and forced to wear other clothes and take a shower. He noticed a turquoise haired girl.

"O-Oh, Hello.." Dimitri begins nervously. "I'm Dimitri... who are you?"

"Byleth." The girl says unemotionally. "My name is Byleth."

"Where do you come from?" asked Byleth.

"The safari.' Dimitri says. "You?"

"My dad moved us into Fodlan just last week. My mom makes the best things." Byleth nods.

"Maybe we can hang out when we're older?" Dimitri asked.

"Maybe." Byleth replied. "I look forward to it."

"Me too." Dimitri nods.

"Can we be friends?" Byleth asked.

"Sure!" Dimitri replied. "I'll be your friend!"

For the first time in three years, Dimitri felt happy, a girl caused this none the less.

Now... Dimitri was happy...

He wouldn't change this for the world...

A boy being raised by lions was finally accepted by someone. She was ok with what he told her.

**(End of chapter 7)**

Send more, I might end up making my own story but please send more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send more. (If you don't I might have to make some of my own again.


	8. Ashe: Lord of the Frogs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle approaches as Ashe's ability to control and communicate with Frogs allows him to aid his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Suggested by DrNekoandando Did I say that right?)

"Ashe! We need help!" Beres yelled. (Beres is female Byleth is male)

"Go on! shoo little froggy friends!" Ashe begins. "This is not your battle!"

"Ribbit?" The frog asked as it jumped off the window of the giant castle onto the grass below.

" _ **Don't you understand? I'm trying to save Fodlan!"**_ Edelgard yelled.

"Save Fodlan? Your going to destroy _Fodlan!"_ Dimitri yelled. Edelgard charged a ball of energy with her hand as it steadily grew larger and larger in size.

"You've gone too far Edelgard!" Byleth yelled as he stabbed her with his axe. Edelgard fired the ball of energy at Dimitri before trying to deal with Byleth.

_(Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap!)_

Dimitri heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to him.

"DIMITRI LOOK OUT!" Beres yelled. She pushed Dimitri out of the way and took the hit for him, the ball of energy had so much power that it blasted Beres towards the wall.

"Professor!" Dimitri yelled as he tried to run to her aid, the rest of the Blue Lions were busy fighting Edelgard with Byleth's aid.

"Professor, can you stand? Are you hurt?" Dimitri wondered.

"D-Dima..."Beres whispered.

Dima...

That was what she called him whenever she was happy, or scared..

She didn't have a grin on her face, and her arm felt broken...

Was this fear?

Dimitri hasn't sensed fear since the time he almost risked angering the Blade Breaker.

"I-I'm scared... What if I can never fight again?" Beres asked.

"It will be alright, beloved." Dimitri smiled. "You will be able to fight, one way or another."

"Your highness, I'm sorry for abandoning you!" Ashe says as he appears in the room, with an army behind him.

"Where did you get so many troops?" Dimitri asked.

"I guess you can say it's like magic." Ashe snickered.

"Finally, we have backup!" Byleth groaned.

"Alright, get her my friends!" Ashe ordered to his troops.

"FOR LORD ASHE!!!!!!" They said in unison. They charged towards the beastly Edelgard breaking her defenses.

 _ **"Gah! You will all pay for that!!"**_ Edelgard roared.

"It's time." Byleth says as he and his troops launch bolts of lightning at Edelgard.

 _ **"I-I can't and I won't lose!!!"**_ Edelgard yelled before Dimitri finished her off with his spear to her head.

"I'm sorry..." Dimitri begins. "I had too, for Fodlan..."

**(End of chapter 8)**

(Rules for submissions):

Angst is ok, (i.e Kidnappings, poisonings) things like that.

Byleth can never die permanently unless whatever killed Flayn's mother/Seteth's wife is used on them.

Flayn is a relative of Byleth, they can't be shipped with Byleth.

that's all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send more!


	9. The fall and return of Byleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Arundel has seen enough of Byleth and decides kill her, unaware he has just unleashed his step-nephew's full on anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Suggested by me since no one suggested a story)

"We did it!" Byleth smiled and embraced him before kissing him on the lips. Byleth's face turned red before looking away.

"I-I'm sorry!!" Byleth whispered as she looked away.

"We did it!" Ashe smiled. Byleth simply excused herself as she left towards the staircase of the castle, possibly to inform the guards that Edelgard had been defeated.

"That took longer than expected." Felix begins. "Even by Byleth's standards."

"Your right." Annette smiles. "Where is our Professor anyways?" The sound of a body thudding against the steps of the castle cut through the long lasting silence.

"What was that?!" Dimitri asked as he ran down the stairs out of worry for his beloved.

No...

He couldn't believe it...

His own Uncle had killed his Beloved...

He had walked in on Arundel trying to remove the corpse...

"YOU FILTHY WORTHLESS MAN!!!" Dimitri yelled as he ran towards his uncle, punching him with all his strength.

"Gah!" Arundel yelled. "I just wanted you to be king, so I needed to remove any distractions!"

"Distractions?" Dimitri asked. "DISTRACTIONS?! Byleth was NOT a distraction! She was gonna be my wife!" Arundel feared for his life...

He had angered his own step-nephew to the point of rage...

"Guess you need to learn what happens when you harm her..." Dimitri says as he dug his spear into Arundel's chest.

"W-We're kin..." Arundel whimpers as blood trickles out of his mouth. "You shouldn't i-inflict harm upon your Uncle!"

"Your not my Uncle, your a stranger..." Dimitri grumbles before piercing his uncle with said spear. Dimitri had just killed his uncle, but the corpse of his beloved was gone... perhaps a knight found it and disposed of it?

**(Time skip... five months later.)**

It has been five months since that fateful day...

Five months since Byleth was announced dead by the knights of Serios...

Dimitri got up from bed and put on his usual garments, on his way to the meeting room was the throne room, he would often peek inside hoping that the knights were wrong and that Byleth was alive. He saw two thrones, his and the one that would belong to Byleth, His queen. Dimitri walked towards the thrones, on Byleth's throne laid a pillow fit for a ring. Dimitri pulled out a red box and placed the green ring on the pillow.

"Happy anniversary, beloved..." Dimitri chuckled.. "I keep wishing that your here... with me..." He let out a small sigh as he walked out of the throne room and grabbed a cup of tea that a maid made for him. It was Byleth's favorite tea blend... for five months Dimitri has only eaten and drank anything that aligned Byleth's preferences.

"Your highness." Dedue begins as Dimitri enters the room. "I know how you've been feeling for the past five months and we have something... _unsettling_ to report..."

"Unsettling?" Dimitri asked. "What do you mean?" Mercedes looked at Dedue and nodded.

"there have been... reports of a green haired woman with a blood soaked dress somewhere in the stomach area..." Dedue begins. "A woman with green hair and green eyes with a black dress she wonders around Remire village at night... she's a reported legend and people say she kidnaps people.. during the day she resides in one of the houses. and doesn't let herself be seen by anyone.."

"Why does this concern us?" Dimitri begins.

"We have to check it out since thieves are also around that area. They've been threatening the villagers of Remire, so we are to dispatch of them." Dedue nods. The Blue Lions got their weapons and headed out. When they arrived at Remire they had seen thieves who had stolen lots of valuables and harmed several villages. Then, a green haired woman came in accompanied by three fed up villagers who wanted to stand up to the thieves they were going to aid Dimitri and the Blue Lions. She matched the description Dedue gave.

"Don't let a single one of them get away!" The woman yelled.

"Beloved?" Dimitri begins as he looks at the woman. "No, that could be anyone... I must not jump to conclusions."

"We're going to assist you as best as we can, Lord Dimitri." The woman says. The woman and Dimitri each take out a couple thieves, as the villagers take a thief themselves. The thief leader had used gambits to repel threats, but he was taken out by Dedue. and one mighty blow from his axe.

"The leader's down!" One of the thieves yelled. "Retreat!!" the thieves ran away with some valuables as Dimitri approached the woman.

"Beloved?" Dimitri asked as he looked at the woman...

"I-I'm sorry, Who are you looking for?" The woman asked.

"Forgive his highness." Ingrid begins. "He's looking for our old Professor, Byleth." The woman turned around and shook her head.

"I-I didn't think anyone would find me... Even after _HE_ critically wounded me.." Byleth grunts.

"Byleth... you don't know how long I've waited!" Dimitri smiled.

"How is your wife?" Byleth asked.

"Wife? Ever since your supposed passing, I never married anyone else... I wanted to give all my heart to you." Dimitri says as he grabs Byleth's hand and kisses it.

"Is Arundel still around?" She asked. "He might be hiding to finally kill me."

"He won't bother you anymore, beloved.." Dimitri smiled. "That I will make sure of myself..."

Dimitri kept his promise...

Even though he had slain his own uncle.

He was never around to attempt an assassination on Byleth...

Byleth had been living life as a resident of Remire village...

That was until Dimitri proposed to her making her the new Queen of Faerghus..

**(End of chapter 9)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Send more stories)


End file.
